naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Kido
Kido (meaning "Demon Way", or "Spirit Way" 'Viz meaning "Spells") is the technique that Soul Reapers use to focus their Spiritual Power into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat. The Kido Corps is a branch of the Soul Society's military which excels in the mastery of Kido. Kido Mechanics Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99, the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. The scale is a measure of difficulty, as there can be multiple spells which share the same level. To use Kido, a Soul Reaper must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-classSoul Reaper . Kido can also be used for practical purposes as well. Renji Abarai has demonstrated that a kido spell can be used to light a dark hallway if the spell is tweaked in the right way. Kido Types There are three main types of Kido: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. *'Bakudo' (meaning'' "Way of Binding"): These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells include Kido Barriers & Seals. *'Hado''' (meaning "Way of Destruction"): These are offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to objects. *'Healing Spells': These do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. The mechanics of this healing technique involves the replenishment of the patient's Spiritual Pressure first, then using the body's Spiritual Pressure with the healer's Spiritual Pressure in order to heal the patient's body. Sub-Types While not a type in themselves there are forms of classification for specific Kidō spells. *'Forbidden Kido': a form of classification for Kido spells that are considered illegal by the Soul Society. The use of such spells will commonly result in some form of lengthy imprisonment. The only known Kidō spells that fall under this class are those that involve the manipulation of space and time. *'Sacrifice Hado': a form of classification for Hado spells that are highly dangerous to use as they require the practitioner to sacrifice something (most likely an appendage) in order to enact the spell. Kido Classes of Incantation *'Eishohaki' (meaning "Incantation Abandonment"): a class of Kido Incantation where the Kido practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kido, it drastically weakens the spell. While anyone well versed in Kido can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise the spell could utterly fail (i.e.: the spell explodes in the user's face). The most skilled experts are capable of using this technique to amazing effect. *'Niju Eisho' (meaning "Twofold Incantation"): a class of Kido Incantation where the Kido practitioner mixes the incantations of two entirely separate Kido spells together to save time and confuse ones' opponent at the same time. Kojutsu Eisho (meaning "Spoken-After Incantation"): a class of Kido Incantation where the incantation is recited after initiating the spell in order to power it up. Kido Combat Though Kido is commonly used by Soul Reapers in combat, it has several weaknesses that make it difficult to use for that purpose. All of the spells have fairly long incantations and require concentration; because of this, the person using the Kidō leaves themselves open to attack during the duration of the incantation. In addition, if an opponent is familiar with Kido, there is the possibility of them identifying the spell by its incantation before it can even be used. However, highly skilled Kidō users can use various techniques to counter these weaknesses, such as Eishohaki, Kojutsu Eisho and Niju Eisho. A rarer use of Kido is mixing various spells (such as Bakudo and Hado together) for unique effects, which is the mark of a skilled user. Kido is commonly seen used in instances of surprise attacks, rather than all-out assaults, being most effective when one's opponent doesn't see it coming. Kido is also usable with just the spell name and no incantation or spell number. Barriers Focused spiritual energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature and can be as simple as barrier only protecting one direction or encompass all sides of an area. Barriers also use for containment while some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers are also capable of masking spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. A strength of a barrier is depending upon the power of the user. Weak barriers are easily breakable while strong ones can last centuries. Barriers created by noble blood are said to unbreakable by those of lesser status. Certain barriers can be placed beforehand and activated later, while others require certain artifacts and time to activate. Seals Are somewhat similar to barriers but are far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals are only possible to use by those of sufficient spiritual power being that are meant to hold the most powerful or dangerous artifacts or beings. Seals are commonly hard to break. Category:Technique Type